Clique Plus Gallagher Equals Trouble
by FictionFree
Summary: Adopted from bookbabe68
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hey, so I got ONE review saying to write this story, but since that one person really thinks I should write this (and is supporting BOTH of my stories) I am going to be nice to all of you. Thank you, mixandmingle!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own the characters of this story. They belong to Ally C. and Lisi H. This simply wonderful plot belongs to bookbabe68, so if you haven't read the other chapters, you should go. NOW.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV:<strong>

I watched as they all drank the memory modification tea. Massie set her mug down and glared at me. I smirked in return. Man, Zach is really rubbing off on me...

We were able to get out of the building and into a private jet (thanks to the school) without anyone getting hurt. Well, except for Liz. She fell a couple times. Anyways, by the time we were all settled into our seats, the tea STILL hadn't kicked in. They talked on and on without shutting up. I got up and went to sit on one of the couches. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. I felt someone sit next to me, but at that moment, I really didn't care. The person started rubbing my shoulders, and I relaxed, knowing it was Zach.

"OHMYBLOODYGOSH!" My eyes snapped open and I turned to where Bex was standing. I stood up, and walked over to her. Mr. Solomon was standing there.

"Um...Mr. Solomon? What are you doing here?" I asked carefully. He grinned slightly.

"Well, somebody had to come make sure you were okay."

"Oh. Is my mom here?"

"No. But she will be meeting us soon."

"Meeting us? Where?"

He shook his head.

"I thought I trained you better than that."

I felt a blush creep up to my face in embarrassment. I looked out the window, expecting us to be going to some safe house. But we were now at the Gallagher Academy.

I looked at him in confusion. "Are we spending the rest of the break here?"

"Yes. But this time, the boys will be here too."

"Wait. Why are we coming here before dropping off those girls?" I gestured to the group of girls.

"Well,she said you see, apparently they have to stay at Gallagher for the rest of the bre-"

"WHAT?" I realized I yelled that, but I. Didn't. Care.

"Mr. Solomon, why can't they just get sent home?" I whined. Zach chuckled beside me and I smacked him.

"They are now a target. They need to be protected."

I sighed as the jet landed and we got out.

**Massie's POV:**

to the really hot guy walking towards the doors.

"Why are we here?" I asked. He didn't even turn around.

"You will be spending the rest of the break here. Unless you would rather have spies following you around all day."

I walked inside and gasped. This place was HUGE! He had me, Dylan, Alicia, and Claire wait outside an office while the seniors and Kristen were talking to him inside. The doors finally opened and the senior girls looked annoyed. The Cammie girl looke at me, then at the teacher. He nodded. She sighed and walked up to me.

"Come on. We have to share a room, apparently" she said, glaring at the guy.

"WHAT? I can't share a room. I need my own room."

"Look" she snapped, "I don't want this either, but you're not safe without a spy in the room. Get over it."

I glared at her, but she just walked with her friends to the dorms. We followed until she came to an empty room.

"This is actually someone else's room, but they're on break. I'll be back with my things" she said. That was when I realized who had the room next to us. The boys. Well, at least I'll have a better chance at getting that hawt guy...

* * *

><p><strong>AN - There! Not my best work, but I had to write _something _for my very few fans. Thanks for reading!**

**Review if you want me to keep writing!**

**Thank you!**

**Forever and Always,**

**Me**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Thanks guys! I was told to update, so I did! Voila! I love all my fans so much! Thank you all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bex's POV<strong>

I wanna kill Solomon. He put me in the same room as Alicia! If she annoys me enough, Solomon might go to jail. Why? Well, because I won't hesitate to kill her and it's his fault anyways. At least I have Macey with me. Unfortunately, we also have Claire...

**Cammie's POV**

I unpacked quickly and ran out of the room, and into Zach. He smirked as I stepped away from him.

"In a hurry?" he teased.

"I can't stand that chick. I have to get away from this place" I said. Then, I saw Massie stride out of the room and wink at Zach as she passed us. I felt my temper rise. My fists clenched, but I instantly relaxed when Zach took my hand...kinda. I was still pretty angry as we walked to the Grand Hall for dinner.

I sat down next to Liz and Zach sat on my other side. I looked at Bex, who was in front of me.

"Who are you stuck with?" I whispered.

"Claire and Alicia" she replied.

"Lucky" I said under my breath.

Just then, her face lit up.

"Wait! If you have Massie, then who are the others staying with?"

"I have Massie and Liz. Kristen has Dylan."

She nodded. Just then, the doors burst open and the girls walked in dramatically.

We were all fighting back laughs as they walked in slow-motion towards out table. They sat down at the table next to ours and I saw Massie trying to sneak glances at Zach. They immediately started gossiping about their old school. Their home. Where they belong. And hopefully, where they will be in a week or two.

We stood up and went to get our food. When we got back, the "PC" didn't get any food. I listened to their conversation.

"Don't they know they'll get fat?" Dylan asked Massie.

"They aren't even fat, Dylan" Claire whispered back.

"Why don't they get fat if they eat that much?" Alicia asked.

I looked at Bex, who had a sly smile. She heard everything.

"Well, if you really want to know, you could have just asked" Bex said to them. "And we aren't fat because unlike you guys, we don't sit on our lazy butts all day gossiping and we work off the calories instead of starving ourselves like you lazy, anorexic wimps."

We burst out laughing.

Massie stood up and stomped over to Bex. She tried to slap her, but Bex grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm behind her back. She leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Don't you ever try to touch me or I will hurt you."

I grabbed Bex and pulled her off.

"Bex, we can't hurt civilians" I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But if she gets on my nerves one more time, I will personally give them hell."

I sighed and we all went back to our conversations.

That went on until dinner was over and we had to go back to our dorms. Inside, Macey threw me a short, lacy night gown. I gave her a questioning look. She shrugged. I reluctantly pulled the nighty on and dropped onto my bed. She left me and Liz and went into her own dorm.

I closed my eyes and drifted off. I was half asleep when I heard my name being whispered. I groaned and rolloed over, covering my face with my pillow. The pilllow was pulled off and I felt someone plant a kiss on my lips. Zach. I got up and stared at him.

"What do you want?"

You can tell I'm not very nice when I'm tired.

"We're going for a walk" he replied.

"Why?" I whined, lying back down. He pulled me up and dragged me out of the room. He saw my nighty and smirked.

"I like the outfit, Gallagher Girl" he said. I rolled my eyes and stopped walking. I resisted as he pulled me along, but he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. I tried to get off, but he didn't let me.

"Zach! Put me down!"

He laughed and put me down in the library.

"What did you want?" I asked. He shrugged. "I guess I just wanted to talk."

I nodded. "So talk."

"What's the deal with you and that Massie chick?"

I looked down.

"I can't stand her. She's at my school, my home, we saved her butt, and she acts like she's perfect."

"Why does that bother you?"

"She's rude, annoying, stupid-"

"And you hate her."

"No...well, maybe...I dunno."

He stared at me. "Don't worry about her. She's only here for a week or so."

I nodded and we headed back to my dorm. I got to the door and turned to him. He kissed my cheek and left. I sighed.

Back to mysterious Zach...

I opened the door and went in. I silently climbed into bed and closed my eyes. I fell asleep quickly. That night, I felt calm and peaceful.

The next day, however, was an entirely different story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well? Like it? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - You wanna know why I'm updating? Well, it's because I love my fans and I think you deserve it.**

**This chapter is dedicated to mixnmingle for supporting me! I love you! Keep reading and I'll keep updating.**

**You guys should thank her because she's the only reason I came through with this. FIRST CHAPTER EVIDENCE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<strong>

I jumped out of bed when there was a shrill scream. I looked around the room and saw Massie sitting up in her bed.

"Where am I?" she asked. Oh, yeah. The tea... I am seriously gonna rub it in Solomon's face! He FORGOT about something! Ha! That shows him.

"Relax. You're in Kristen's school." I said.

"Why can't I remember why? Why aren't we at my beach house?" she was practically screaming like the brat she is.

"You hit your head and got a concussion" I lied smoothly.

"Who are you?"

"Cammie."

She walked around the room and looked into the closet with her clothes. Then she screamed again.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"I _have_ to go shopping today! I already wore each of these outfits at least twice! That's so disgusting!"

"Will you shut up for a second? People are still sleeping, you know!"

She glared at me and grabbed clothes before going into the bathroom. About 30 minutes later, she came out dressed and showered. I sighed gratefully and stepped in. When I came out, I heard a loud banging on the door. I flung it open, realized who it was, and ran.

I ran out of the room and through the corridors. I ran as if my life depended on it until we were heading back to our dorms. Zach stepped out of his room with his friends and smirked.

"Don't just stand there! Get out of the way!" I yelled. Then I was tackled to the ground and pinned with my hands behind my back.

Zach was laughing his head off, along with Grant.

"Bex! Get off of me!" I yelled. The others came out of their rooms to. Even Mr. Solomon came rushing to the hallway we were in. Bex and Macey immediately dragged me into our room (literally).

"Help me!" I yelled as I struggled.

Solomon even cracked a smile when he saw what they were doing.

"It's not funny!" I shouted as the door slammed shut and I was tied to a chair.

I glared at Bex for tackling me. She smiled sweetly and helped Macey go through make-up and clothes. They finally agreed and I screamed my head off when Macey pulled out eyeliner. Everyone knows how lethal eyelinerr can be in the wrong hands. They gagged my mouth to work on the makeup.

"Cammie, I- WOAH!" I looked at the door and saw Liz.

"Um...I'll just come back later..." she tried to leave, but Macey turned to her.

"Don't you dare leave this room before we work on you unless you have a death wish."

Liz gulped and sat on her bed.

"Where's Massie?"

"We told her that the guys would be in the Grand Hall, so she ran out. Somebody's obsessed" Bex muttered.

I let Macey fix me up. When she finally finished, I was untied. I didn't waste a second before running out of the room. I reached the Grand Hall and pushed the doors open. The place was still pretty empty, but not as much as before. I sat down and twenty minutes later, Macey, Bex, and Liz came in. Massie and the "Pretty Committee" were sending us glares that we easily ignored. Then, the doors opened to reveal Gallagher Girls. It was only the ones in Cove Ops in our grade, so it was only about 14 students. I heard a gasp, then everything was silent.

I can't blame them, though. I'd be just as shocked if I were on vacation and came back to find the Blackthorne Boys and some new girls that are exactly like our covers.

All of a sudden, before I could think of what I was doing, I stood up and faced my sisters.

"I guess we have some...explaining to do" I said. Then, I heard a loud scream and I was immediately tackled to the floor. I was engulfed in hugs and when they settled down, I smiled.

"What? No hugs for us?" Grant teased. They laughed and ran to hug the boys too.

They began talking all at once. I sighed and called everyone's attention. When all eyes were on me, I looked from my sisters and the boys to the "Pretty Committee".

"Um, I think there's a little more to the story" Anna confirmed. I nodded and gestured to the group of non-spies.

"This is Massie, Claire, Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen" I said. They all gave me confused looks.

"They'll be staying here for the rest of the break" I said finally.

"WHAT?"

The talking started again and this time, I couldn't get them to calm down.

"Everyone shut up or else!" Macey shouted. Someone snickered.

"Or else what?" one of the more snobby gallagher girls asked. Macey just smiled evilly.

"Do you really want me to go into detail?" Bex threatened. The girl shut up right away.

"Anyways" I continued, "As you all know, Kristen is a Gallagher Girl. The others, on the other hand..."

I let them get the picture. I took a deep breath and said calmly, like my mother would have, "Welcome them to the Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women".

It was silent for a moment until Tina saved me.

"So, Cammie. Is it true that you guys were on a mission without us and they almost died because of a fatal mistake you made?" she asked, gesturing to the "Pretty Committee".

The rest of the people went on to carrying their own conversations and I shook my head.

"Actually, we saved them from a threat."

She nodded, clearly impressed.

We separated into our usual tables and I grabbed my friends. I pulled them into one of the passageways.

"What's up, Cams?" Liz asked.

"Why are they here?" I asked. Then, realization dawned on them as Bex looked at each of us.

"They're here for reinforcements" she said dramatically.

"So this means..." Liz trailed off.

"The threat was real" Macey continued.

"And dangerous..." Grant said.

"And powerful" I finished.

They nodded. I looked at Zach who seemed as if he realized something.

"And they want something that those girls have" he said. We looked at each other.

"The only question is...what?" I asked.

He grinned. "I guess that's what we're going to find out."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Okayy, I know it isn't such a great chapter...definitely not my best work. I didn't want to disappoint you guys, so I rushed to upload it! Sorry for the wait.**

**Review!**

**Forever and Always,**

**Me**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Thank you all so much for the reviews! Check out my other stories too, because I honestly think they could last longer than this one.**

**Moi,**

**Sorry, but I'm gonna be all mysterious and cocky like a certain someone (*cough* Zach *cough*) right now. I'm not telling you if they will become spies, but I'll give you a little hint...The quote will come up soon, but you need to remember - You Never Know. (Hehe, title of my other fic. Just HAD to put that in here.)**

**Hint (Unless its a trick):**

_**"WHAT?"**_

_**"I said that they're spies."**_

_**Then, they all burst out laughing.**_

**Well? Take your guess on who's talking and what (or WHO) they're talking about! Sorry for being mean, but I wanna keep you reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kristen's POV<strong>

Oh, this is gonna be like, so AWKWARD!

I know the tea worked, but I can't even tell them I'm a spy even though they're staying at _my spy school_!

So...Awkward? Very.

Everyone went back to their conversations.

"So, Kristen, these are your new classmates?" Clairre asked.

"No duh, Ku-laire" Massie said.

"Yeah, they are." I confirmed.

"So, who's the A-Clique here?" Massie asked.

Hm...This is going to be hard...

"There aren't actual cliques here. Everyone seems so close to one another. They're all friends."

She scrunched her nose in disgust.

"Seriously? What is wrong with these people? I don't see what Zach sees in that Cammie girl. She's such a plain jane. Wouldn't I look better with him?" she looked at us, waiting for an answer.

"Totally. You're WAY prettier. Besides, he's the Alpha-type. You're the Alpha. It's bound to happen" Dylan said.

"Yeah. They won't last long with us here" Alicia chimed in.

Claire and I stayed silent. Massie stared at us.

"Well?"

Claire turned kind of pale.

"I think he likes her because of her personality..." she said quietly.

"Who cares about personality? You can always change your personality" Massie said.

"But they seem so perfect for eachother" I said. "They know eachother so well and...it's like he sees past the looks."

Claire nodded, color seeping back into her skin.

"What are you talking about? Guys like him deserve someone better. Besides, since when do you care about them?" she asked, clearly accusing me of something.

"What's wrong with caring about people?" I asked sharply.

"It shows weakness. If you start to care about people that are below you socially, it proves you have a shaky position in your status. It shows that someone can come and take your place" she snapped.

"Then let them! I don't care whether or not I have a place in the Pretty Committee anymore, okay? I've changed. Can't you just accept that?" I yelled.

I stood up and ran out of the Grand Hall thinking one thing.

This place has really changed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Alicia's POV<strong>

Wow. I can't believe Kristen stood up to Massie like that. I got up and followed her as quickly as I could (but I'm still slow either way). This could get me so many gossip points!

I finally saw her talking to Cammie, Macey, and Bex. I listened in, hoping to get some great gossip out of this.

"Kristen? What happened?" Cammie asked.

"I...I told Massie that I've changed..."

"What do you mean? Did you tell her we're spies?" Bex asked.

She shook her head. Spies? Talk about juicy gossip...

"She was talking about how she would end up with Zach because she's an Alpha, but I told her she wouldn't...And she asked why I suddenly care about people other than myself, so...I told her."

"It's okay, Kristen" Cammie said, giving her a hug.

"I would keep an eye on Zach if I were you. Massie has ways of getting what she wants. She might blackmail him or something..." Kristen warned.

Is she really turning on us?

"I won't worry about it. I trust Zach."

"But do you trust Massie?" she countered.

"I'm a spy. Of course I don't. But she should watch her back if she tries anything."

Then, she turned and walked toward her room.

Woah. I am totally getting, like, five hundred gossip points for this!

I went into the Grand Hall again after figuring out that cell phones don't work here.

"Girls, I have some interesting gossip for you..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, she better watch her back! <strong>

**Massie: Whatever. Don't threaten A-listers or your social life will crumble.**

**Macey: Oooh, I'm soooo scared! I won't have any losers following me around anymore!**

**Oh, Macey and her sarcasm. Sorry for the short chapter! The next one will be longer. Promises! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Thanks to those who reviewed! Love you!**

**SPECIAL thanks to my new beta: 21! You guys should thank her, because now my chappies won't be so hard to read and stuff :)**

**Cammie's POV**

I knew someone heard us talk about being spies the moment the words came out of my mouth. The problem wasn't that they heard me; I could easily force them into secrecy, of course. It _is, _after all, a spy school. Nope. The bad part was that it was Alicia, the gossip of the group, I wouldn't put it past her to gossip for more of their stupid points. I left Kristen and walked down the hall. When I was sure Alicia was gone, I sprinted down to the Grand Hall, knowing I would beat her there. As I burst through the doors, I ran straight into someone, who caught me in their arms.

"In a hurry?" Zach smirked, not letting me escape.

I blushed. "Kinda."

Then, I remembered my purpose of running here, I pulled back and dragged him over to the table where my friends were still seated.

"Okay, guys. We need to figure out how to make Massie and her friends believe us instead of Alicia" I said

"What are you talking about?" Grant asked.

"Alicia heard me talking about spies to Kristen..."

Zach smirked. "That was really careless, Gallagher girl"

I rolled my eyes. "There she is. Let's go."

"...I have some interesting gossip for you," We heard her say. Bex, Zach, Macey, and I walked over to them.

Alicia pointed at us.

"They're spies" she stated overdramatically.

"WHAT?" Dylan and Claire said in unison.

"They're spies" she repeated, letting it all sink in.

Then, we burst out laughing. I was wiping fake tears that fell from my eyes.

"You seriously think we're spies?" Zach asked, still holding back laughs.

"I heard your little girlfriend say it," she shot back.

"Geez, Macey. You were right. They _are_ gullible" Bex said. I smiled at their cleverness.

"It was a set-up, genius. We wanted to see how big of a gossip you are" Macey added.

"And you just proved it to us" I added with a muffled laugh.

Alicia huffed and stomped off in her stilettos. Massie stood up too, getting a little too close to Zach. He eased away, but she didn't back off. She ran a hand along his perfect bicep.

_What is wrong with me? I am turning into such a girl...a stupid, jealous girl._

"So, Zach, you wanna give me tour around the school?" she purred, batting her eyelashes. I felt my temper rise, I didn't know why, and it made me even more annoyed.

"Um...sorry, but I'm kinda busy," he lied and took a step back.

"Really?" she narrowed her eyes at him and stepped closer. "You don't seem that busy."

"I was just heading out." He was about to walk away, but she stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

He glanced at me, and I didn't know what he was doing.

"I was just about to go hang out with Cam," he replied, winking at me. I smiled slightly as Massie turned and glared at me. She sashayed away from us and went back to her friends.

Zach took my hand and led me out of the Grand Hall while my friends were smiling and laughing. Massie was still glaring. I guess she was never turned down before.

**Bex's POV**

I smirked as Massie stomped off to her room. She is seriously gonna get it if she tries to steal Zach from Cammie again. Besides, the little snob doesn't stand a chance against Cammie.

"I have a feeling she's not going to giving up any time soon" Macey said from beside me.

"I know. She might as well back off, though, if she values her life..." I replied, thinking of more than twenty ways to hurt her with an unsharpened pencil.

Macey nodded and we headed back to our dorm.

**Cammie's POV**

Have I mentioned how dumb these girls are? We save their butts, bring them here to keep them safe, then one of them goes and flirts with my boyfriend?

I don't think they know who they're dealing with. Actually, I'm positive they don't.

Zach slipped his hand into mine and led me through the halls to my room.

"I'll see you later, Gallagher Girl," he said.

Then, he smirked and left.

I think I like the annoying Zach more than the mysterious one...

**Alicia's POV**

How dare they? I am Alicia Rivera, the gossip QUEEN. My friends should have believed me! And those LBRs are getting in the way of my gossip points. I am not going to allow them to make me seem like some idiot.

I'm going to find out every little dirty secret they're holding behind the walls of this school. And then, I'll get my gossip points.

**I know, short chapter and you hate me. I'll make the next one really interesting. So...did you all suspect that? I'm sure you did...**

**Anyways, REVIEW!**

_**Forever and Always,**_

_**Me**_


	6. IMPORTANT

Sorry, but this isn't a chapter! I need you all to go read-

Real Gallagher Girls: 2012

I won't update this until my little challenge is over! Oh, who am I kidding? I might sneak in a few updates, so keep your eyes peeled!

Forever and Always,

Me


	7. Chapter 6

**Bleh, I can't believe I just ignored this story! It won't happen again (if it does, just keep reviewing, telling me to update. Nothing motivates me more!) You've waited long enough.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alicia's POV<strong>

When I got to my room, Massie and Dylan were in there. My roommate wasn't back yet, and I knew Massie was up to something. There's always a plan going on in her head. Something devious.

"What do you need, Massie?" I asked, trying to hurry up so I could get the evidence I need to prove my "Spy" theory.

"Why did you just do that? You made us look like total LBRs!" she exclaimed, standing up in her designer heels.

"I wasn't lying! They were totally talking about being spies! And Kristen is one of them!" I argued.

She huffed and flipped her hair, stopping to apply a new coat of lip gloss.

"I don't care. Starting right now, I'm giving everyone three chances. You screw up three times, and you're out of the Pretty Committee. For Good."

With that, she sauntered out with Dylan right behind her.

"Oh, and that whole spy thing you were talking about counts as one strike. Don't embarrass me again," she called.

I sighed and sat down on the chair, my glossy hair hanging on one shoulder. I am Alicia Rivera, for crying out loud! I'm gonna get those gossip points if it kills me.

**Liz's POV**

I was sitting in the room I shared with Cammie and Massie when Bex came in.

"Hey, Lizzie! What are you doing?" she asked, peeking over my shoulder to look at the laptop.

"Setting up a new security system..." I muttered, concentrating on the numbers on my screen.

"Where's Cammie?"

"Probably making out with Zach somewhere," Macey said, waltzing into the room. I clapped my hands together, smiling smugly at my work.

The door opened with an audible 'bang' as Massie stepped in, a scowl on her face. She looked at all of us before rolling her eyes and sitting on her bed, pulling out a cell phone.

"Cell phones don't work here," I informed her. She glared at her phone before leaving the room in a huff.

_Jeez...normal girls can be so over-dramatic..._

**Cammie's POV**

"So...what should we do?" I asked, as I ran a hand through Zach's hair. His head was propped up in my lap, and his eyes were closed.

"About what?" he asked, his voice content.

"This whole pretty-committee-situation. I think we should do _something _about it..."

Zach opened his eyes and looked up at me. "I'm not sure..."

"How about a truce?" I offered, grateful for any ideas that would come to mind.

"Or you could let Bex kill them..." he said, closing his eyes again.

"Wait. Where _is_ she?"

He shrugged and sighed. "Probably somewhere with Grant...or McHenry."

I listened closely for any sounds coming from the next room- my room. Then, I heard it.

"I'M GONNA RIP YOUR BLOODY HEAD OFF AND FEED IT TO THE SHARKS!" a very distinct, very angery british accent screamed. I jumped up from the bed, making Zach groan as his head fell onto the mattress, and ran to my I got the door opened, Massie was against the wall, her eyes wide in fear. Bex was being held back by Grant, Macey, and Jonas.

"LET ME GO BEFORE YOU ALL BECOME MY NEW PUNCHING BAGS!"

"What happened?" I asked over Bex's threats. Liz, who was sitting on her bed, looked at me.

"Um...Massie was flirting with Grant," she explained. And that was all it took for me to realize that we should probably get Massie out of there if we want to keep Bex out of jail. I grabbed Massie's arm and yanked her out of the room. Zach was just coming out of his room, pouting at me.

"Zach! Keep her company for a second?" I asked. Before waiting for an answer, I ran back into the room and slammed the door.

After a while, we finally got Bex to calm down. I let out a breath of relief and dropped down onto one of the beds.

"Hey guys?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Jonas asked, as everyone shifted their gazes to me.

"I think we should call a truce."

Bex scoffed. "And I think we should kill them all. With the exception of Kristen, of course."

"I'm serious. What if-"

Liz interrupted me. "Cam?"

I looked at her, and her worried expression. "Huh?"

"Where's Massie?"

"Outside with Za..." I trailed off and looked around at everyone's apologetic faces. "Aw crap."

I bolted up and out of the room, hearing Liz call my name, but I froze when I saw Massie and Zach. She was inching closer to him, as he was moving backwards. She leaned up and kissed him.

"Bex?" I whispered.

"Yeah, Cam?" she responded, just as shocked.

"Don't feed her to the sharks," I paused, "Cut her freaking limbs off."

Everything seemed to be moving like an old movie.

_Click. Click._

Bex with an evil grin.

_Click. Click._

Zach, pushing Massie off of him.

_Click. Click._

Bex tackling Massie. Liz taking pictures.

_Click. Click._

Screaming. Lots of screaming.

And through all of this, all I was thinking was that I have the best friends ever.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOO SORRY! I hope this was worth the wait :) Please please forgive me!<strong>

**You know what you should do? Leave a review telling me how much you hate me for not posting! ;)**

**Forever and Always,  
>Me<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Okay. bookbabe68 is the original writer of this story. I adopted it in March of 2012, and ever since, I've been visiting fanfiction almost every day. I plan on sticking with this site for a long time, so I would like to say something else.

Bookbabe68 isn't going to be on fanfiction for a while, if she plans on coming back at all. Because of her, I made this account to finish her story, and I damn well will do just that. It needs to be revised MAJORLY. My writing style has changed so much over the course of a few months, and I'm just not happy with how this turned out. Again, it's all because of her. I wouldn't be writing this if she hadn't put her story up for adoption. I wouldn't even know any of you. So please, just take a moment to think about what this means to me.

Dedicated to bookbabe68.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"Are we still going to call a truce?" Bex asked from her position on the bed.

I shrugged, not really knowing anymore. "Probably not. Besides, isn't that Alicia girl following us or something? I don't know if I can handle that and be nice."

"Aw," Macey cooed. "We're finally rubbing off on you!"

Bex grinned, nodding. "All we have to do now is turn Liz into a mischievous little thing."

Liz, who was busy reading up on the latest issue of _Tech Weekly_ payed no attention. The door opened and Jonas came in, looking nervous. He scratched the back of his neck and pulled at his tie uncomfortably. "Um...Zach and Grant told me to come get you girls..."

"Why?" Macey inquired, raising one perfect eyebrow. "Are they missing us already?"

Jonas shook his head. "Actually, they're kind of...hiding."

By the time we found them in the passageway behind my mom's office, I was worried about who they were hiding from. "What happened?"

"They're after us!" Grant hissed, looking around quickly as if he expected something to pop out at him.

"Who?" Bex asked, getting into a fighting position.

Zach peeked out of the passageway. "The rich chicks..."

Macey, Bex, and I glanced around at each other before bursting out laughing. "That," Bex started. "Is...the...funniest...thing...I've ever heard!"

Grant glared at us, but stood up and tried to act tough. "Whatever. I'm not scared of them."

He boldly marched out of the passageway and stood in the hall triumphantly, before widening his eyes and jumping back in. "They saw me!"

"Well don't lead them here, idiot!" Zach hissed, shoving him back out.

I eyed Zach, not knowing whether to kiss him or laugh at him again. So I smirked a very Zach-like smirk and leaned against the cold wall. "So...You're scared of a few civilian girls..."

He shook his head, sending me a very scary look. "No. I'm afraid of being mauled by a few _vicious_ civilian brats."

Macey raised one eyebrow. "So you send Grant out there?"

He started to nod, before stopping and slapping his forehead. "Well, bye."

"Where are you going?" Jonas asked.

Zach grabbed Jonas by the arm, pulling him along. "_We're_ going to save Grant."

"But why?" he whined.

"You know what they say..." Zach smirked devilishly. "Bros before-"

"That better end with rose," Bex informed him. But Zach was already leaving the passageway.

* * *

><p>I found Alicia sitting in the library, looking through her cellphone. Her eyes were narrowed into a glare.<p>

"Ugh!" she groaned, giving up. "This totally sucks! Why can't we use our cells in this dumb school?"

My head tilted to the side a little. Her cells were working perfectly fine, as far as I could see. I mean, she didn't look sick. Maybe a little weird from all the make up, but not sick...

"What are you doing?" a whisper came from behind me.

Spies are trained to stay calm even when being startled. So I steadied my breathing and glanced at Kristen. I pointed to Alicia, and she nodded.

Kristen walked into the room, not even bothering to tell me what she was up to.

When she glanced at me, I waved my arms around wildly, tugging on a strand of my hair. What the heck was this girl doing?!

"Hey, Alicia," she greeted.

"Kristen," Alicia muttered, seeming rather hostile. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for a book," she easily lied. "You?"

Alicia held up her phone. "I can't get it to work!"

Kristen sighed, kicking the leg of the table lightly with her tennis shoe. "Cell phones don't work here. You can't change that."

"Well, what can you do at this dump?!" Alicia exclaimed, standing up quickly. Her glossy hair fell perfectly over one shoulder, and she crossed her arms. Dylan decided to enter at that moment, already agreeing with Alicia.

"Go for a run," Kristen offered. "Learn some stuff. Eat."

"The food here is, like, totally filled with carbs! Do you want me to get _fat_?" Dylan argued.

Kristen sighed in defeat, shaking her head. "All I'm saying, is that you guys need to be open to new things. You have to grow up some day."

With that, she walked out, leaving everyone speechless. And that didn't exclude me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I'll be adding all the previous chapters onto this as well, so don't freak out ;) Thank bookbabe68 for being the push towards my fanfiction account!

Which led to my fictionpress...which led to my Wattpad and ReadWave...which- Forget it. Just thank her!

Forever and Always,  
>Me<p> 


End file.
